


羞耻play三十题 06

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 06

06 在父母房间的衣柜里H 父母在外面  
文/幻阳

暑假的时候一个人呆在家里，爸妈都外出了，朴灿烈闲得发慌，拿着手机盼了又盼，却一直等不到那个人的信息。什么啊？说了到广州会联系我的，这都过了一星期了，连半点消息也没有。

想着，整个星期毫无动静的手机响了，朴灿烈二话不说拿了手机就接，他知道是吴亦凡打的电话，那铃声是他特意设置的。

“走到你窗口来。”吴亦凡淡淡地道。

“干嘛啊？”朴灿烈嘴上说的虽不情愿，但眼眸里闪烁着的光芒却怎么也掩饰不了他此刻有多兴奋，乖乖照着吴亦凡说的，走到窗边。只见吴亦凡背着一个用了很久的黑色的包，上面挂着一只草泥马，是灿烈送的。

“开门给我不？”尽管二楼和吴亦凡站的地方有些距离，但朴灿烈却清楚地看见爱人难得地朝他挑了挑眉，语气中还带有调戏的意味。

“嘁，整整七天不找我，现在让我开门我就一定要开门给你吗？”朴灿烈就是个经典的小傲娇，总说着一些个完全和自己脑袋里所想的不一样的话，人老早就笑得合不拢嘴，屁颠屁颠地跑去给吴亦凡开门了。

打开门就看见吴亦凡站在面前，朴灿烈脑子一热，眼眶一湿，一个熊抱飞扑过去，”肉肉~好想你嘤嘤~”

吴亦凡一脸嫌弃，不过还是稳稳地抱住挂在自己身上的朴灿烈，手腕抵着他的屁股，不让他滑落下去：”赶紧下来，多大人了。”

“不管不管，人家好想你，你说了到广州要给我打电话的，你骗人！”朴灿烈不依，死皮赖脸缠着吴亦凡的腰，双手环住吴亦凡的脖子，婴儿肥的脸埋进吴亦凡的脖颈间，继续闷闷道：”你都不知道我等不到你我都快急死了。”

听见爱人这语气，吴亦凡也知道自己错了，他不该忙得忘了还有个小孩儿在等着自己的。本是冷淡的表情在碰到朴灿烈后早就软化下来，轻轻拍了拍朴灿烈的屁股，说：”好好好，是我不对，应该给你打电话的。

“你忙什么去了？”朴灿烈退出吴亦凡的颈窝，大眼眨巴眨巴瞪着吴亦凡问道。

“家里的事情，没事，解决了，不用担心。”

吴亦凡不想说太多朴灿烈知道，他知道吴亦凡的家庭有点乱，既然他不想说，那他也不会去追问，毕竟爱人之间除了信任之外还需要的就是尊重。

他点点头，”解决了就好。”

吴亦凡把朴灿烈放下来，自顾自的参观起来，这还是他第一次来朴灿烈的家。去年寒假他就把朴灿烈带到广州去了，因为母亲算是比较开放的人，根本不在意朴灿烈的存在。至于朴灿烈的父母就不一样了，俩老属于比较封建的，朴灿烈一直不敢说。

“小时候？”吴亦凡顺着走到主人房来，虽然有点不礼貌，但是却被一张照片吸引了进来。他眼前一亮，抚摸着照片上的小孩，那小孩儿笑得清纯、腼腆，脸还肉嘟嘟的，和现在差太多了。

朴灿烈的脸虽是婴儿肥，但与小时候那圆嘟嘟的脸比起来，现在真的太瘦了。吴亦凡不经意地皱了皱眉，心里想着：这家伙必须好好养着，半年内腰不大一圈不行。

“在看什么？”朴灿烈走了进来，”哦，这是我四五岁时候的照片了吧。啊，多可爱啊~”

听着朴灿烈自夸，吴亦凡也无奈笑出声，他捏了捏朴灿烈柔软的脸颊，宠溺道：”可爱不是自己给自己评价的，小呆瓜。”

“反正你觉得我可爱就行了，嘿嘿。”

吴亦凡的家族是混黑道的，他自然是要继承家业的，和朴灿烈会对上眼就是两年前不过十五岁的朴灿烈救了他。他有时候也会感慨，朴灿烈会爱上他真的是他的荣幸，吴亦凡不是个矫情的人，但遇上朴灿烈他却会忍不住多想。

“一个星期没见面了，后面痒了？那么撩人。”吴亦凡一手环着朴灿烈的腰，一手爱不释手地蹂躏朴灿烈的屁股，性感的薄唇紧贴朴灿烈的耳朵，”在这做一次吧？”也不等朴灿烈说什么，自顾自的就拉开朴灿烈的上衣，啃咬他的脖子。

“等，等一下！”朴灿烈按住吴亦凡不安分的手，”这是我爸妈的房间诶！”

“我知道，所以我想在这干你。”不再给朴灿烈有任何反驳的机会，吴亦凡狠狠吻住他，舌头伸入口腔与对方的小舌嬉戏，双手伸进衣服内，按住那两朵小巧的茱萸，揉搓逗弄。

“哼……”朴灿烈的脑袋像是当机了一般，只是胡乱地回应吴亦凡霸道的吻，手指掐住吴亦凡的臂弯，被吴亦凡逗弄着敏感的地方忍不住呜咽一声。

在房事上，吴亦凡的技术远远比朴灿烈好，技巧、玩法自然比朴灿烈来得娴熟得多，所以往往朴灿烈都没什么反抗的余地，都任由吴亦凡摆布。

两人的身体之间的空隙为零，吴亦凡用那炽热的裆部摩擦着朴灿烈下身的脆弱，一手托住朴灿烈的腰，一手已经钻入裤子里寻找那无论经过多少次交和都依旧如雏菊般的后穴。

“嗯嗯……”朴灿烈开始将自己投入其中，解开吴亦凡衬衫的纽扣，那精壮的身躯让他爱不释手，大肆抚摸。自己的手还不自觉地到下方，脱去扣子褪下拉链，挑出那蠢蠢欲动的家伙上下套弄。

吴亦凡长有枪茧的手揉搓着那柔软、很有肉感的小白嫩，两手掰开，一指爱抚蜜穴外围的皱褶，”你帮我用口解决一次，我就插进去怎么样？嗯？”

被吴亦凡放开唇瓣之后还在微微喘息的朴灿烈胸膛一起一伏的，连带耳朵和脸颊因害羞和情欲而变得粉嫩，听吴亦凡这讨人厌的要求，不满地扭了扭腰，娇嗔道：”你这大坏蛋！”

“不然你怎会爱呢？”吴亦凡嘴角上勾。

朴灿烈瞪了吴亦凡一眼，在吴亦凡眼里这举动就是只小奶猫在他身上瘙痒，让他浑身颤栗，性欲被撩拨得更上一层楼。朴灿烈蹲下身去，轻轻咬开裤头的纽，拉下拉链，用嘴将裤子缓缓拉了下来。

黑色贴身的内裤映入眼帘，朴灿烈抬眼看见居高临下盯着他的吴亦凡呼吸有些频乱，他忍不住勾起嘴角妩媚一笑，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了舔吴亦凡的下身，在吴亦凡肚子上留下星星点点的吻，舌尖在肚脐眼打转，舌头慢慢往下，咬住内裤边缘就往下拽，一个不小心抬头的巨大打在他的脸上。

朴灿烈一口包裹住吴亦凡的茎身。

“嘶……”吴亦凡倒吸一口气。

朴灿烈手握吴亦凡的茎身，开始吞吐起来。那巨大的东西把口腔塞得满满的，因为埋得太深顶到咽喉，却不停下来，属于吴亦凡的男性荷尔蒙气味来回穿梭在朴灿烈的嘴里，让朴灿烈欲罢不能。

“哈……灿灿……”吴亦凡舒服得抬起头，脖子拉成一个漂亮的弧度，手指插入朴灿烈的发间。

朴灿烈对这方面没什么经验，只能凭着吴亦凡帮他口交时的记忆帮吴亦凡口交。调皮的小舌来回舔弄茎身的轮廓，舌尖时不时顶在那马眼上，手指头玩弄着连接茎身的两颗小球。另一只手则撸动自己的欲望。

忽然，吴亦凡抓紧他的头发，往自己的方向一带，粗壮的龟头狠狠地顶在朴灿烈的咽喉处，下身抖了抖，白色的精液顺势喷射在喉咙处，缓缓滑入食道，同一时间自己的下身也胀大一分，全全交代在自己手里。

朴灿烈跪在地上擦了擦残留在嘴角的白浊，想要站起来腿却麻了，地上湿了一片，都是从朴灿烈的后穴分泌出来的。

吴亦凡玩味地看着这小可爱，道：”宝贝，我记得你没这么激烈啊，怎么地上都湿成这样了？”他一把将他抱了起来，让他双脚环在吴亦凡腰上，”灿灿，这姿势还没试过，我们就这个姿势吧？”

朴灿烈脸颊一热，”随，随便！”

吴亦凡借助粘稠的液体将刚发泄过一次，却似乎完全没有软下来的巨大慢慢挤入窄小的洞穴中，时不时摩挲朴灿烈的腰和臀部，示意他放松。

“咔擦”的一声，外头的大门打开了，朴灿烈惊恐地瞪大眼睛，推搡着吴亦凡的肩，让吴亦凡放他下来从他体内出去，可吴亦凡偏不依，那脸皮像是一堵墙似的，厚得不得了，还恶意地往他的敏感点捅了一下。

“啊！”完全没预兆地叫出了声，朴灿烈立马慌张地捂住了嘴，恶狠狠地瞪着吴亦凡，凶狠的眼神像是要把吴亦凡千刀万剐一般，他拉低声音，”让你别玩火不听，你看，这下可好了，咱俩都该怎么办！”

所幸吴亦凡在开始之前先关上了门，朴灿烈的声音也没有很大声，突然回家的朴父朴母才没听见什么声响。

吴亦凡不以为意地耸了耸肩，东看看西瞧瞧的，突然嘴角诡异地上扬，让朴灿烈不禁打了个寒颤。他对着朴灿烈挑了挑眉说：”衣柜里吧？”

“什么？！你你你！”朴灿烈气得快背过去，还没来得及缓过来，吴亦凡已经抱着他走到衣柜前，那巨大的茎身依旧埋在朴灿烈的后庭，走路时颠簸着而时不时顶到某个突起的点，”唔……小点儿动作。”

吴亦凡抱着朴灿烈坐进衣柜，埋在衣服堆里。（两个一米八多的真是委屈了哈哈哈）

由于重心的关系，朴灿烈不得不往下坐，这个姿势偏偏又是能够进入得最深的，一下子就软了腰，差点就没忍住叫出了声。他恨恨地咬住吴亦凡的肩膀，没事，吴亦凡肩膀够壮！心里虽是这么想的，可实际上却特别舍不得，于是也没真的咬下去，反而在给吴亦凡抓痒。

“灿灿啊！爸妈回来了！”外头传来朴母温柔的声音，可却让朴灿烈吓得下意识夹紧后穴，把吴亦凡夹得倒吸一口气，差点儿就早泄了。

“宝贝你夹得我都快泄了，轻点儿啊。”吴亦凡唇紧贴着朴灿烈的耳垂低语，放低声音时呼出来的热气一把洒在耳蜗上，朴灿烈一震。

外头朴母又再喊了两声，朴灿烈早没心思继续做了，可这时候吴亦凡却摆动起下身来了！巨大的肉棒与温热湿润的内壁摩擦，一阵阵酥麻的感觉传来，贴在一起的胸膛能够感觉得到彼此的心跳，朴灿烈一时就慌了神，低吟了一声。

“宝贝，你这样抑制着的声音也好听。”吴亦凡舔了舔朴灿烈的锁骨，再往下一些将一颗挺立的小豆放入口中吮吸，双手托着朴灿烈不失肉感的柔软屁股，带着他一次次坐下来又拔出来，情色满分。

“啊~等，不行，呜~”朴灿烈尽力将自己的呻吟声抑制着，以便不会让朴父朴母听见，可吴亦凡带给他的双重刺激真的让他无法忍受，最后还是有少许的娇喘和抗议外泄出来。

朴母喊了好几声儿子的名字都没人回应，不免有些奇怪，转头看了看朴父，道：”老家伙，你说灿烈怎么不应啊？他也没说他出去了啊？”

“他都那么大人了，也不是路痴，不会把自己弄不见的。就算把自己弄不见，他也有手机，怕什么。”朴父无奈道。朴母过于宠爱这个小儿子了，他认为儿子就该出去闯闯的，而不是被关养在家里，把他当成温室小花那样爱护。

“不是，我是觉得奇怪，我觉得房子里就是有人。”朴母皱眉，心里微微不安。

“你看看你，疑心病又犯了。”

然而朴母却没有猜错，屋里确实有人，而且还正在她的房里干那档事呢。

吴亦凡忘情地抽插着，每一下都顶弄在朴灿烈最为敏感的点上，朴灿烈也会因此而颤栗，但却不敢发出很大的声响，让他觉得可爱得紧，自己也舒服地低喘。

“啊不……慢，求你”撩人心智的床叫声在主人有些失去理智下变得愈来愈大，哀求的话语不断挂在嘴边，试图让进入他体内的人抽插得缓慢些。

闻言，吴亦凡听话地减慢了速度，可九浅一深的动作却让朴灿烈得不到刚才的快感和满足，瞪大那布满水雾的眼眸，让吴亦凡的心顿时荡漾，泛起一波波的涟漪。

“快点儿！”

“宝贝，是你说要慢点儿的啊，我慢了你却又要快，啧啧。”吴亦凡无辜地皱起眉头，委屈得像是朴灿烈打了他似的，”还有，你那么大声，岳母大人不会听见吧？”

朴灿烈意识到自己刚才吼得还挺大声的，顿时懊恼涨红了脸，撇过头去不看吴亦凡，嘴里嘟嚷道：”那你快不快点啊？”

“好。”语毕，吴亦凡迅速地摆动下身，双手扶着朴灿烈的腰稳住朴灿烈，牙齿轻轻地啃咬朴灿烈凑过来的脖子，在上面留下媚红色星星点点的吻痕。

“唔嗯……凡，爽啊~”尽管朴灿烈捂着嘴，可理智终究抵不过欲望，放声高吟起来，全然忘了父母就在这个屋里。

“宝贝，去了哦~”吴亦凡轻咬一下朴灿烈的香肩，狠狠一顶，顶到了最深处，同时下身涨大一分射在了朴灿烈体内。灼热的稠液烫得朴灿烈呜咽一声，也跟着射了出来，溅在二人的下巴。

朴灿烈无力地挂在吴亦凡身上喘息，衣柜里空气不流通，再加上激烈的”运动”，俩人都汗流浃背，他有些洁癖，黏糊糊的身体虽紧贴在一起，但他却不觉得恶心，反而安心。是啊，还有什么比躺在爱人怀里更安心的？

片刻后，待朴灿烈稍微缓和了些，他冷不防地从吴亦凡身上弹开来，惊恐地瞪着吴亦凡，说：”完蛋了，咱俩的衣服……我妈一定看到了，都是你，混蛋！现在怎么办？”说着，他又挫败地倒回吴亦凡怀里。

“别怕，让我来说，不管什么事情都有我挡在你前面，做你的挡箭牌。”吴亦凡吻了吻朴灿烈的额头，”出去吧？”

“……嗯。”

吴亦凡拉了两件毛巾裹着自己和朴灿烈的下半身，一同出了衣柜，他觉得没什么，反正也厚脸皮惯了，倒是朴灿烈别扭挣扎了好一会儿，才慢悠悠地爬了出来。出来后果然看见二老惊恐地看着他们。

“爸妈，我……”朴灿烈躲在吴亦凡身后，低头不敢看朴父朴母。

“叔叔阿姨，你们好，我叫吴亦凡。我喜欢灿烈，我很爱灿烈，当然我更有能力照顾他保护他爱护他，所以我希望你们能同意让灿烈和我在一起。”

正当朴灿烈以为朴父朴母要大发雷霆的时候，头顶居然传来朴母雀跃的声音：”哎呀长得真俊啊！叫亦凡是吧？喜欢我们家灿灿是吧？哎呀不得了，我们灿烈哪配得上你啊……”

什么鬼？！老妈你觉得你这时候体现出你颜控的本质对吗！！！


End file.
